Sequoyah Bisahalani
Sequoyah Bisahalani (b. January 23, 1960) is a liberal activist in the United States who is currently part of the Libertarian Party of the United States and is of the tribes, Cherokee and Navajo tribes. His father was Navajo Indian and his mother was Cherokee, he is currently the cousin of Adsila Ahyoka and he is one of Adsila's favorite cousins. Sequoyah lives in the United States and works for the Human Rights Campaign. Sequoyah wants to move to Chawosauria to see her cousin. Sequoyah Bisahalani supports the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election and on both the Democrats and Libertarians. Early Life Sequoyah Bisahalani was born on January 23, 1960 in Navajo, Oklahoma, his father, Jonathan Bisahalani, was very rough and is still alive, his mother died in 1978 when Sequoyah was 18 years of age. Sequoyah was not raised under any religion, but he has a religion, but never came out, he supported the Liberal Movement in the United States and he even demanded for a secular state (separation of church and state), and he supported Roe v. Wade. Sequoyah grew up in Cherokee County, Oklahoma and lived associated with his Cousin and he supported the LGBT Rights Movement as a result to the new deal. Sequoyah currently joined the Libertarian Party of the U.S. to oppose the Intervention in Vietnam and also he opposed the Intervention of Korea, which the war in Korea began and ended before Sequoyah was even born. Sequoyah graduated in 1981 from the Northeastern State University and won a degree in Liberalism, after he graduated, he had provided the biggest logo, he worked with Anti-Bullying Associations and he worked with LGBT Associations to fight for LGBT Rights. He participated in the Women's Rights Movement and he opposed the era of Ronald Reagan, he opposed Reagan and he opposed his Intervention in the Cold War Libertarianly, when the Germans fell under reunification in 1990, he blamed Reagan for the War on Drugs. Sequoyah opposed George W. H. Bush and also, one of the biggest Libertarians to oppose such Interventions from Panama and other Central-American Countries. Family and Children Sequoyah never got married because he couldn't afford a wedding, but also, marriage causes problems, so Sequoyah and his partner decided that no marriage at all, but did had children, they had seven children also, and were born between 1990 to 1999, Sequoyah and his partner broke up in 2009 and Sequoyah got his last children while others of them are grown. Political Activism Sequoyah supported the Liberal and Libertarian Movements, he participated in the Pro-Choice Movements and LGBT Rights Movements and he also supported the Bill Clinton Era, but was blacked up by one of his biggest scandals, he supported Universal Healthcare and Universal Suffrage and he supported Women's Reproductive Rights. Chawosauria Chawosauria denied his request for Citizenship in April of 2016, even though their Supreme Court ruled in ''Parker v. Chawmania'', that requests for citizenships from future immigrants all must be taken, even though the Chawosaurian Government does not show obedience to the Supreme Court. Personal Life Sequoyah is Cherokee and Navajo Indian, his religion is unknown because he never came out, he proposes both the Democratic Party and Libertarian Party and in 2008, he voted for Mike Gravel. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party)